clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman)
Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) is a Club Penguin Animated Shorts episode. It is the tenth episode of season one, and the tenth episode overall. It will be released in the album, Club Penguin: The Party Starts Now! along with five other songs. Episode Description Cadence and Stompin' Bob begin to sing a new song in the Plaza, and many penguins join them, as they head into the Puffle Hotel and up to the rooftop pool to finish the song. As everyone dances and parties, the Rainbow Puffle looks down on it from a cloud, confirming its true existance. Trivia *This is the first episode (and song) of 2013. *The male voice is Stompin' Bob. But in Spike Hike's Twitter post, he says that it's Franky. ** He later said he had made a mistake, and that it's Stompin' Bob instead of Franky. *Polo Field said on his Twitter that the episode won’t be released until February 12, the day the CD releases. However, it was leaked on February 11. *This is Club Penguin's fifth song. The first being The Party Starts Now, the second being Anchors Aweigh, the third being Ghosts Just Wanna Dance, and the fourth being Cool In The Cold. *Fourth time Cadence appears ("The Party Starts Now", "Ghosts Just Wanna Dance", Cool In The Cold), also the fourth time the Penguin Band appears. ("Anchors Aweigh", "Ghosts Just Wanna Dance", Cool In The Cold). *Spike Hike said that the episode is the funniest episode they ever made. *In the episode, Stompin' Bob makes a reference to Dubstep, whose theme song is also a song on the album. Dubstep also appears in the Puffle Hotel. *The Rainbow Puffle was revealed to exist, and just like every other episode, the Rainbow Puffle breaks the fourth wall by winking and smiling at the screen. *Herbert P. Bear appears in an elevator, doing Herbert Style. *The same background dancer penguins from The Party Starts Now are seen with Cadence and Stompin' Bob. *This is one of the only times a Penguin Band member appears alone. *Cadence appears in a slightly different outfit than what she usually wears, with a grey and purple t-shirt in addition to her usual items. Lyrics Robotic Voice: Puffle party, party, party, party, party Stompin' Bob: We’re gonna heat things up here on this isle Melt some ice and rock with style Our funny fuzzy friends with two eyes and a smile Are ready for their close ups now Everybody bring your best buddies along Send a special request for your favorite song When the DJ spins it, come on And watch us break it down Stompin' Bob and Cadence: Take it back, and forth, and back again You've got your moves, for sure, so you gotta represent Cadence: Oh, oh, now it's their turn to party (Their turn to party) Oh, oh, yeah let’s give them a chance (These guys can dance) Oh, oh, turn it up, get started (Get it started) 'Cause everyone knows Stompin' Bob You gotta have a wingman Cadence Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh (Puffle party) Stompin' Bob: We’re here for the party but that's not enough We gotta throw our own party to show our love 'Cause penguins and puffles are total buds And no one can come between Show 'em off like we ain’t see nothing yet They may not have feet they still dubstep Once to right and twice to the left And bounce around to this beat Stompin' Bob and Cadence: Take it back, and forth, and back again Those puffles on, the floor, make it better times ten Cadence: Oh, oh, now it's their turn to party (Their turn to party) Oh, oh, yeah let’s give them a chance (These guys can dance) Oh, oh, turn it up, get started (Get it started) 'Cause everyone knows You gotta have a wingman Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh Now it's their turn to party (We're having a party) Yeah let’s give them a chance (Give 'em a chance) Turn it up, get started (Start it up) 'Cause everyone knooows (You gotta have a wingman) Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Puffles Category:2013 Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Cadence Category:Episodes Category:Season One